Lost Ties
by Silence's Angel
Summary: This is a story about two lonely teens who grow up set aside in society in a type of isolation and eventually meet up and begin to help one another.My first story
1. Chapter 1: The Wallls are Crying

_**The Walls are Crying Blood**_

**Ring…Ring**

"_Hello Officer Akito speaking."_

"_Hello, my name is Megumi Kashino and at the moment there's a little girl in my kitchen with a very strange story and slightly in hysterics. I was wondering if you could send someone over to take her home and perhaps find out what the matter is. If you could that would be very helpful."_

"_Very well ma'm just tell me your address and I'll be over as soon as I can."_

**½ an hour later Officer Akito arrives with the little girl at her home.**

"_Okay sweetie 1st let's go see your parents," he said._

_She turned to look at him with vacant eyes before turning and running into the house._

_A little unnerved by this, he went in after her muttering about insolent children, but the sight which greeted his when he entered the main hallway stopped him up short. With wide eyes he rigidly took in the scene. Bullet holes in the walls, pictures and wallpaper slashed, blood splatters everywhere, and broken furniture. As he went towards the stairs he passed the kitchen and saw water spurting out from the broken sink faucet. He puts his hand ion the banister as he begins the ascent upstairs but quickly removed his hand and paused to stair at it. I t was coated in blood from the now darkly stained banister. When he finally reaches the upper level he looks into each room he passes as he walks to the only closed door at the end of the hall. _(_By now he has his hand on his gun._) _In each room he begins to empty of the shock which had consumed him and instead be replaced by growing horror. A play room, a baby room, a bedroom all tainted. He finally reaches the door. He sucks in a deep breath and opens the door. There awaited him a sight which would forever haunt his dreams. He saw the little girl standing at the window surveying the room. The mother was in the rocking chair holding a baby, a 2nd little girl was playing dolls on the floor, and the father was sitting on the bed reading. This scene would have been very peaceful if not for the fact that all of them were dead and each of the bodies weren't horribly mutilated. As the Officer stood there in absolute shock he distantly heard the little girl say,_

_"This is how they should be instead of staying in the closet where I found them."_

_This startling revelation brought him back to reality. He crossed the room scooped up the girl and as he carried her out he said,_

_"Don't worry I'm taking you away from here."_

_At that he felt her nod as sobs began to rack her tiny little frame. With that they left the _"House of Horrors"_ as he called it._

**Later that week if anyone cared to look in the obituaries a whole family was found.**

"_Miroku and Motoko Hokage and their daughters Ryoko and Rin were found dead on May 3, 1996. Leaving behind the only remaining family member 4 yr. old Rika Hokage."_

_None of the details of their gruesome deaths were mentioned for the police kept it quite since they wanted little Rika, who had been placed in an orphanage, to not have to deal with the media or anything like that._

As a side note I don't hold any ownership of the names used. Also this is my first story so please tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 2:Switching Lives

Hello! Here is the second chapter and I'm sorry that I took so long to get it up. It's just with school and everything it's been kind of hard to keep up with everything. So here it is and please send in reviews!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Switching Lives**

**Back and Forth, Back and Forth**

_The old playground swings were said to be haunted because of how they were constantly moving in the wind. Also because that a little slip _

_of a girl could sometimes be spotted swinging there. People often wondered who or what she was. She always disappeared after the first _

_glance and if you did see her face it would haunt your dreams for months, because even though the girl couldn't have been more than 7 _

_yrs. old her eyes were the eyes of one who never knew the innocence of childhood and that even when laughing she still cried tears of _

_sadness. _

_Now a few blocks down from there was a small Shinto temple that was actually an orphanage_, _which was run by an elderly lady know _

_fondly as Auntie Sakura. The orphanage was one of the best around since all of the kids were raised right and were well cared for. _

_Laughter often rang out loud from that home and everyone was always a little sad whenever any of the children were adopted since, if a _

_little mischievous were extremely good children. One day a middle-aged couple on vacation from England visited the orphanage. Their _

_names were Gabriel and Caroline Smith._

_As they entered the home they saw children happily running around. They both smiled and tucked themselves into a corner where they _

_could observe without being noticed. Looking out over the more outgoing children Gabriel noticed one young girl about 7 yrs. of age _

_slowly rocking a baby in her arms. He tugged on his wife's arm and pointed out this one little child. If possible Caroline's smile grew even_

_wider as she watched this little girl sing the baby to sleep. They silently made their way to her. As they approached her, the young girl _

_looked up and shyly gave them a smile. _

"_Hello," was all she softly said. Gabriel gently smiled and said,_

"_My, my you certainly are good with the little one there." At that she beamed with pleasure._

"_His name is Naoko. I look after him and his little sister Amaya. They're twins." Suddenly looking troubled she asked,_

"_If you're going to adopt one you'll adopt the other too right?" Caroline laughed at that and said,_

"_Of course we would, but we'd also have to bring along their little mother wouldn't we?" She blushed a little and with sparkling eyes she hesitantly asked, "Really?"_

"_Yes, would you like that?"_

"_Yes indeed but first what are your names?" she innocently asked._

"_I'm Caroline Smith and this is my husband Gabriel," relied Caroline chuckling a little._

"_Now if you'll tell us your name lets go adopt you three."_

"_It's Rika Hokage," said little Rika as Caroline picked up sleeping Amaya and the soon to be Smith family went off to fill out a mountain of paperwork._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

REVIEW Please!


End file.
